Dance In The Dark
by x-Blueberry-Muffin-x
Summary: Bella goes on a night out with friends and bumps into one rather dishy doc...who seems to take no notice of her. Or does he? Based on Dance in the Dark by Lady GaGa...but not really a song fic.Please give it a go if you're a Carlisle fan. COMPLETE.


**A/N: I'm ignoring canon completely here - no Edward,Esme et al. Bella is about 20 in this, she's human and he's still a vamp :) Bella goes on a night out with friends and bumps into one rather dishy doc ;) Got the idea while listening to Dance in the Dark by Lady GaGa :P You really should have a listen if you don't know it as it's the song playing in this chapter.**

**Dance In The Dark**

Yet another miserable, rainy day had passed by. My 6th month in Forks and I still couldn't get used to the awful weather…this place really doesn't have much going for it!

I spent my first month moping about, missing the warmth of Phoenix.

By my second month I had managed to make a few friends at Forks University - no easy task considering the creatures that walk these halls! But Angela, Jessica, Mike and Eric were nice enough.

Third month - I rather reluctantly and after much persuasion began dating Mike - there is only so many times you can say no before you just give in. But I had grown to like him a lot better by that point.

Until my fourth month.

We took a little trip out to Port Angeles to party it up in their new swanky club, X - " the place so cool it only needs one letter in its name" according to the flier. We figured it was worth a shot even with the shoddy advertising.

Never in my life can I remember making such a brilliant decision. That night was the first time my eyes were privileged to see the best looking guy you could ever hope to meet. Tall and fairly muscular - not too much, not too little; just right! A crop of beautiful blond hair, sharp dress sense and a pair of ochre eyes so dazzling they were visible even in the eternal darkness inside X.

He was perfection itself!

With Mike there, this man looking like a long forgotten Greek god and me looking very much your average college student I didn't dare approach him. But I did insist on visiting this little haven of a club the following week at precisely the same time to see if he would be there - he was. Result!

But not once did he look at me. Nor did he notice me the following week, or the week after that, or after taking a two week break from the place - Jessica point blank refused to go back to X that week. I was tempted to go by myself but I didn't want to arouse suspicion so I let it drop.

But we did return and that night we found ourselves huddled together at our little table in the corner - "close enough to the bar and the bathroom and therefore perfect." Eric could be such a geek at times but I love him for it.

Each week my outfits had become increasingly more daring and that night I had opted for a black halter neck dress, rather shorter than I would usually wear, a chunky gold belt and a pair of 6 inch killer heels. Normally I wouldn't have been so brave but that night just had a certain air about it. I was dressed not just to impress, but to stop people in their tracks.

As I walked to the bar I could feel many of the eyes in the room burn into me. I chanced a look over to the other side of the bar, where my mystery man often stood and there he was. But he wasn't looking. Only when his younger friend turned to stare did his mesmerizing eyes turn their attention to me. He smiled and returned to his conversation, even though his friend still had his attention half fixed on me.

Although I never really thought I had a chance with him I was still disappointed by his reaction. I wobbled back to my table with the drinks, my confidence in tatters.

As I sat down Mike hissed in my ear " You might have worn a longer dress Bella!"

I looked at him, completely thrown by what he had just said.

"You are kidding me with this? You're trying to tell me what to wear?"

He didn't answer, he merely glared, seething silently.

"So that's why you've been so pissed off! Mike, seriously, get a grip! It's just an outfit."

"But all the guys are staring at you like you're a chunk of meat! You're dressed like a tramp! How do you think that makes me feel Bella?" His voice was rising ever so gradually with every word.

"You know what Mike? I really don't care!"

At that I grabbed Angela and Jessica's hands and dragged them to the centre of the dance floor. I dissolved into the music and the darkness. I wasn't even aware of where my two friends were I just had to dance.

It was then that I caught him staring. Two golden eyes glinting through the smoke and shadows, following my every move.

I lost myself. When he looked at me I fell apart right there on the dance floor. I allowed the music to course through my veins and consume me. With my arms above my head I swayed my hips in time with the rhythm and even though I could once again feel all those eyes upon me only one pair mattered to me.

But when I looked up they were gone. I felt my heart sink with heavy disappointment all over again.

Then, suddenly, I felt a pair of arms snake their way around my waist as a soothing, silky voice whispered in my ear, "Don't stop."

It was a demand, not a request. I obeyed willingly yielding to his touch and soft breath brushing against my skin.

His hands whipped me around without leaving their place. He was close, much too close for a complete stranger but this thought barely had time to surface before he began to guide my hips to help me sway in time with him to the beat.

We easily fell into a steady rhythm as our eyes locked, silently conveying every despicable desire.

In that moment I was his, completely and utterly his, and he knew it.

He spun me round again and rested his cheek against mine. It was bold, it was forward but it was downright sexy.

" Your boyfriend doesn't seem too happy," he chuckled in my ear. There it was again, that warm breath tickling my skin.

"Ex!" I shouted, "ex-boyfriend," I moved my head just enough so that he could see my eyes.

Not once did we stop dancing, my body was like an extension of his, doing his every bidding.

A smirk fleeted across my face and he looked puzzled.

"What is it, beautiful?" he said.

"I just wish I'd worked out what look you like," I tore my hand from him to demonstrate my dress, "long before now." I laughed in spite of myself.

He joined me, laughter sweeter than any melody.

"Maybe you weren't aware of my shameless staring, but trust me when I say that tonight is not the first night I noticed you." His voice was thick with lust and longing.

I couldn't take it anymore. Without his permission I turned to face him, wearing a triumphant smirk.

I lunged at him.

I didn't delicately tilt my head and close the gap between us, or caress his cheek as my lips met his - I lost all inhibitions and went in for the kill.

Absolute bliss.

Our lips crashed passionately against each other as his fingers trailed up and down my back and my hands tangled themselves in his hair, not wanting to let go.

After a few moments of heaven he tickled my lips with a gentle chuckle - I loved his little laugh.

"Well that got rid of him," he mumbled between kisses.

"Who cares?" I assumed he meant Mike but I really didn't care enough to ask.

All the while we kept swaying effortlessly. He turned me again and our bodies moulded together in that now familiar steady rhythm.

I felt his lips move to my shoulder as he trailed little kisses along it and up towards my ear. He gave my ear a delicate nibble and a little squeal of shock escaped me. There was that laugh again.

Next he peppered long, languid kisses along my jaw line before twirling me as the song changed it's beat.

Our lips met again, a little more tentatively but every bit as passionate.

After a few moments I grudgingly pulled away from him in need of air. As I breathed heavily he rested his forehead against mine, his breathing decidedly even in comparison to my panting.

His eyes still managed to find mine, boring into me.

"It's a good job we're dancing in the dark," I managed between breaths, " because when you look at me I fall apart."

Another little chortle escaped him and I was starting to believe both lust _and_ love at first sight were possible.

"Well," he kissed my forehead "I much prefer seeing all of you." His voice was barely more than a lusty whisper. He kissed my cheek. "But I do have a rather dark bedroom at home," He kissed the tip of my nose. I could almost feel his devilish grin as his lips finally returned to mine "but I'm not promising you won't fall apart there."

He wasn't wrong.

**A/N: Hope you liked it :) My other Bellisle fic has been a bit heavy on the angst so I wrote this just for kicks :P To anyone who reads that I apologise that I did this instead of the next chapter - it's next on my to do list I just need to de-angst lol.**

**The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Lady GaGa owns the song :)**


End file.
